buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baru Drake/Buddyfght Gaiden "Meiru Amagasa" (fantranslation)
Source (raw ver.) This world is boring. That's what I, Meiru Amagasa, started to constantly think to myself when I began my junior high school life. Studying, playing, and even club activities, none of them gave me much thrill nor any level of excitement at all. Back when I was in elementary, I used to see everything differently and was curious at all of them, and whenever I find something new, I would always tinker with it until I learned everything about it. And because of that, I topped every test, receive honorary awards, and was often proclaimed as a gifted prodigy during my generation. But, that was not always a good thing. At least for me, that is. Even during extreme situations, or strange cases, I would always be able to accurately predict the outcome without really much effort. And because I keep being able to guess almost everything that happens, there really isn't fun in anything now. The math problem I solved was too predictable, it was boring. The outcome of the shogi I played was too predictable, it was boring. The movie ending I watched was too predictable, it was boring. The buddyfight matches I play are also predictable, it was too boring. And just like that, I lost interest at everything in this world, nothing catches my attention anymore. That's why I dropped school and never went outside since. This world is just too boring, too cramped, and too dull. That's my conclusion two years after I entered junior high. However, there is one thing that I find interest in. And, that is... a rainy night. On a rainy night, your sight becomes less visible and your hearing becomes less audible, it's as if you start to feel that the world itself has changed. I like the feeling of having your senses in disarray and the noise being dispersed by the sound of rainfall, it makes this boring world a tiny bit interesting. That's why, on a rainy night, just like tonight, I always go to the park, bringing my umbrella with me, and mellow over my emotions. "...... It's cold." I think I may have overstayed myself here for too long. No surprise I feel chilly right now. I'd really like to stay under the rain for a while longer so I can escape reality, but I guess it's not that worth getting sick for. I'd rather not catch a cold. Well then, I better go back now. I stared at the dark night sky while thinking about that. ◇ 　　　　◇　　　　　◇ The alarm starts ringing. The Buddy Police equipment has detected an illegal interference from another world. The staff members are all rushing to analyze the situation. "We believe that the interference is coming from Darkness Dragon World!" "The gateway is being forcefully opened!" "It is located near the vicinity of Cho-East Odoroki Skies, at Cho-Shibuya!" "We have confirmed that a monster is opening the gate!" "From our scanner...... there is only one!" The gateway to Darkness Dragon World shortly closed moments after the monster entered this world. The Buddy Police office immediately sent out a persecution team at the monster's designated location. The team is lead by that man, Zanya Kisaragi, and his buddy monster, Tsukikage. "I will give everyone instructions and information as team leader. Tsukikage, I want you to scout ahead at Cho-Shibuya and gather any piece of information you can find about the monster. I'm counting on you." "Nin!" Tsukikage nods and disappears from sight. The team members then catch up to Zanya. "Kisaragi-san, I'm sending you the latest intel from HQ." "Well done. Ho...... Extermination Demon Dragon, Belial." "It is considered to be a monster with a fairly high amount of power even from among the other demon dragons." "...... I got it. Thank you for the report." After Zanya gave out his orders to the team, he then rode on his Buddy Police car. And, the thought of chasing after an illegal monster reminds Zanya of a certain old friend. "...... A demon, huh." "Yes?" "... It's nothing. I'm heading out." "Roger that." When Zanya's car leaves the garage, the rain continues its downpour. ◇ 　　　　◇　　　　　◇ This world... fills me with extreme joy. Darkness Dragon World was just too small for the likes of me, Belial. No, it wasn't that it was too small. My desires were just too big. Anyway, I want to see, I want to know, I want to crave many desires from a bigger world. This world is still filled with many unimaginable things for me to enjoy. And as such, I left my world to satisfy my desires. From what I heard, it seems that the one world where the other worlds are connected to, "Earth", has remained peaceful and joyful for decades. And, since it is connected to many worlds, it is said that they have a card game called "buddyfight" there which allows them to let multiple worlds fight against each other. Such joy! Such insolence! Such cruelty! Such a brilliant game they came up with! Fighting against other worlds, winning against your opponents, grasping victory. What thrill that must be! Just thinking about it excites me! I can't stand not experiencing such a thing! I let myself get carried away back there, forcefully opened the gateway to Earth, and just entered their world on a whim, but...... "Right... of course I'll get chased after." The instant I arrive at Earth, I immediately get hunted down. They seem to be this world's defense force. Well, if they do capture me, they'll either arrest me, or send me back to Darkness Dragon World. There's no fun in that at all. That's why I'm running away from them. I enter from shadow to shadow, and from darkness to darkness. For us demon dragons, the darkness is like our garden. And luckily for me, the sky is covered in dark clouds and the rain is falling heavily. But, it's only a matter of time. When dawn arrives and the rain stops. "I have to do something before that happens......" While thinking about that, an old saying came to mind. A saying about the monsters who reside on Earth. They're monsters who've formed a contract with humans and become their buddies who fight alongside them in buddyfight. Well, I originally came to this world to buddyfight. In that case... It'll be fine if I find myself a "buddy", or what to do you call it, in this world then, right? "I am such a genius!" Just when I thought up of the idea, I just subconsciously shouted at nothing. And, right on time. I arrived in a rather spacious area. This looks like a park. And, there's one human child standing alone in this park. That human had a gloomy expression, but his eyes were staring at the heavy rain as if being enlightened. What a strange one. My desires have led me to see many kinds of people, but this is the first time I've seen such a guy with those eyes. "............ I guess he'll do." Licking my lips, I rev myself up and approach the human brat. ◇ 　　　　◇　　　　　◇ Guess it's time I head back. The coldness of my body is starting to get better of me, and so, I turned my back from the park. And then, arriving at the park gates, something happened. All sound went silent for a moment, and everything went dark. It's not like the sun went out or something, but it was like the whole area got swallowed by darkness. There wasn't a single speck of light and I don't even know if I'm still standing on something in this darkness. While I'm trying to figure out this strange phenomenon, a voice spoke. "Little human, do you want to form a contract with a demon?" It felt like my body was being overwhelmed by the voice. "Who are you?" "Who am I, you ask? I am the one and only great demon dragon who grants any and all desires. More importantly, human... do you know buddyfight?" From his words, I was able to grasp the situation. "...... Ah, I get it now. You entered Earth without permission and ended up being chased by the Buddy Police, then you arrived at this place, saw me, and decided to make me your buddy so you would have a reason to stay here." "Ack" "I hit the spot, huh." "This human is strange and weird." Since I guessed it right, his voice doesn't sound so menacing anymore. I'll take advantage of this. "...... I have a name and it's Meiru Amagasa." "Well, sorry about that, Meiru. But, that makes this easier. I am the great Belial from Darkness Dragon World. A demon dragon. Now, make a contract with me―......" "No." "Heeey! You didn't let me finish!" "Everything is already happening as I predicted, I don't see why I have to keep talking to you any longer." "As predicted?" "I knew everything about Buddyfight five years ago. No, rather, I already knew everything about this world. I'm no longer interested in anything, nor do I have the motivation to. That's why, Belial, I won't be forming a buddy contract with you." After saying that, Belial went silent. He's probably realized by now that I'm a hopeless human, that's why he's not saying anything. That's fine by me. Now, if he could just lose interest at me and leave―...... "Kihihihihihihihihihihahaha! Too small! Your world is just too small for you, Meiru!" Belial laughed loudly. His laugh was from actual pleasure. "Meiru, you've only lived for a decade. Not to mention, on this small little town too. Living in such a small part of the world hardly counts as a grain of rice! After all, the world is endless! Even now, there are still plenty of things that you can't predict! You're one big idiot if you're only satisfied with what you see! Kihihihihihihi" Belial was just laughing too much, I felt bummed out. "...... Your world and mine are different." When I denied his statement, Belial stopped laughing. "Aah, I get it now." Looks like he's finally giving up, but when I stroked my chest... "Why don't I change your small world for you." Belial said with confidence. And, for a slight moment, I couldn't understand what he meant by that. Change my world? For who? Me? Even though, that's just not possible. I wonder why. He's not saying anything anymore. What to do. I'll have to declin―......- "We're from the Buddy Police! Belial, do not resist!" As if obstructing my thoughts, the darkness got lifted off, and sound and sight came back. ◇ 　　　　◇　　　　　◇ The Buddy Police unit that Zanya led surrounded the floating demon dragon from the darkness of the night. Jet black wings, golden horns, and an extremely long tail. And above all, that disproportionately bloated right arm is proof that demon dragon is Belial. Belial was floating above a young boy's head. "Tsk... and we were at the good part too." "It is illegal to open a gateway to Earth and invade it without permission. If you release that boy safely and come with us quietly without resisting, we will not resort to violence against you." "And, if I do resist?" "Then, we will have no choice but to take you by force." Zanya and Belial both intently stare at each other. The whole area is pressured with the tension. And then, the boy who was silent and watched the whole thing, Meiru Amagasa, went in between them. "Wait. Belial is... my buddy." Those words surprised Belial and Zanya, and both they look at Meiru. "...... Are you... really serious about that?" "My name is Meiru Amagasa." "Then, Meiru. You should know that monster, Belial, is an illegal monster who entered this world." "After registering with a buddy, monsters should be able to stay on Earth." "Even so, it doesn't change the fact that he entered this world illegally." "If that's the case, then after he receives his punishment, he should have no more problems staying on Earth." Meiru didn't move a muscle. Zanya begins thinking. And, after a brief moment of silence, Zanya spoke. "...... Very well. Then, how about it Meiru? Would you have a buddyfight with me?" "Eh?" Meiru's expression clearly shows this came out unexpected. The other team members look at Zanya, but they can't do much since he's in charge. "Recognizing humans and monsters as buddies is our job as the Buddy Police. Show me your resolve through this fight." "...... Alright." "Ha~a?! Meiru, are you okay with this?" Belial raised his voice, sounding like he's being ignored here. "You say that, but..." "Hey now, even the great me can't read minds, you know." "Nevermind that, I need a deck." Meiru offers his hand to Belial. "Huh?" "You have one, right?" "Aaah! I get it already! I'm the one who asked first, after all!" Belial opened his mouth wide, and spat out a buddyfight deck on his left hand. "Here ya go." "...... Couldn't you have a much cleaner way than this?" "Shut up! We'll just luminize together then!" "...... Oh, well." Meiru takes the deck and approaches Zanya. "Looks like you're all ready. Then... here I go." Zanya activates the virtual buddyfight system. The park we were in before shortly becomes a fighting stage for buddyfighters. As the V-board appears, the two players luminize. "The evil dragon that leads demons. Upholding the contract, show them your power. Luminize, Mark of the 666." "The moon is full, slaying all evil, and become a ghoul deity. Luminize, Kisaragi Ninja Arts Extreme Veil!" "'''Buddyyy~~yfight! Raise the flag!"' Meiru flips his flag over. "Darkness Dragon World!" Following after, Zanya flips his flag over. "Katana World!" And thus, the battle between the two buddyfighters begin. "I have first turn! Draw! Charge and draw! I pay 2 gauge and equip! Famous Blade, Kogane-chidori! Then, I cast Clear Serenity! With Kogane-chidori's effect, I gain a total of 4 gauge! Here I come!" Zanya jumps at Meiru and cuts him with his Kogane-chidori. "...... Urgh" 【Meiru's Life: 10→8】 "I end my turn." "Then, my turn. Draw. Charge and draw." "That reminds me, do even know how to use demon dragons?" "When you gave me the deck, I checked all the cards in it. I know how they work." "Eeh?! In that short time?! Seriously?" "I told you I already know everything about buddyfight. Nevermind that, you're up. I pay 3 gauge and buddycall Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon, Belial to the center." 【Meiru's Life: 8→9】 "Kihihihi! I am the one who is free from worldly customs and exterminates worthless thoughts, the great demon dragon, Belial! I'm going to joyfully, insolently, and cruelly get wild on this battlefield!" Belial jumps above me and lands on my center area. "Attack the fighter." "Leave it to me!" Belial moved at a blistering speed and used his abnormally large arm to attack Zanya. "Paying 1 gauge, I cast Art of Shadow Stitching! I nullify the attack and prevent Belial from attacking any further!" "Nwoh?!" Stringed kunais suddenly came out of Belial's shadow and grounded him back to my center. "With this, you have no more cards that can attack." "...... My turn is over." "My turn. Draw! Charge and draw! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the left and activate his ability. I draw two cards. Then, I pay 1 life and call Soarspeed Moonglow, Byakuya to the center, and buddycall Soarspeed Moonglow, Tsukikage to the right." 【Zanya's Life: 10→9】 "I enter, forsooth!" "Nin!" A white machine ninja and a black machine ninja appear at the same time. "With Tsukikage's effect, I add Overturn Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru from my deck to my hand. Let's go! Ghoul Deity Combination!" In response to Zanya's voice, Tsukikage and Byakuya jump in the air and when they overlapped each other... "I pay 2 gauge and call Overturn Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru to the right!" The two ninjas combined together and turned into an even bigger machine ninja. "Nin!" "I'm not done yet! Cast! I pay 1 gauge and set Art of Explosive Hades Fall! I put a card from my deck into its soul face down. Since I cast a spell, Kogane-chidori gains double attack and Gojinmaru gains triple attack!" Belial worriedly looks back at Meiru. "Hey, hey, Meiru! Isn't this looking bad for us?!" "Looks that way." "What a soulless response! You said you knew everything about buddyfight, yet it looks you're about to lose here!" "Deck's fault. If it were me, I'd have built it better." "Are you saying it's my fault?!" "I didn't actually say that." "I'll remember those words, you......" The two bickered during the fight. Seeing the two of them argue, Zanya asks Meiru a question. "Meiru, why did you decide to become buddies with Belial?" "...... You could say this is... a gamble." "A gamble?" "Belial said he will change my world. Although that sounds completely impossible, but if there's a slight chance that my boring world does change, then I thought it wouldn't hurt to bet on it. That's all." "...... I see." "Forget that, continue the fight." "Right then. I'll begin my attack phase." Zanya closes eyes. "Gojinmaru! Overturn!" Seconds later, Zanya gives Meiru a steely glare. "All cards on my field gain +1 critical, and regardless of the opponent's center, they can attack the opponent directly! And, since Tsukikage is in Gojinmaru's soul, all ninjas on my field gain another +1 critical!" "Then, I pay 1 life and cast Darkness Rune. I drop Tsukikage from Gojinmaru's soul." 【Meiru's Life: 9→8】 "Do you think that's enough to defend against my attacks? Gojinmaru, attack the fighter!" "Nin!" Gojinmaru ignores the center and jumps over Belial, but... "Cast. Evil Moon Investigation. With its effect, I pay 5 life, and for this turn, all damage I receive is reduced by 5." 【Meiru's Life: 8→3】 The spell created a barrier and blocked the damage from the attack. "Not bad, there." This definitely lightened Belial's mood up. But, that didn't stop Zanya's assault. "That's quite a powerful spell. But unfortunately for you, the damage I deal with my Kogane-chidori can't be reduced if it's attacking alone. So... what will you do now?" Gojinmaru lifted Zanya up and carried him over Belial. Then, Zanya jumps off Gojinmaru and aims straight at Meiru. "Haaa!" "Cast, Diablos Shield. I nullify the attack, gain 1 gauge, and draw a card." Zanya, who jumped in mid-air at Meiru, got knocked away by the shield. But, Zanya didn't stop, and charged at Meiru again. "Double attack!" "Ah, this is bad. Well Belial, see you later." "Hah?!" "Cast, Devil Stigma. I destroy Belial and gain 2 gauge and 1 life." 【Meiru's Life: 3→4】 "Hey, wai―......" Belial got destroyed without finished complaining. Then, without a moment to spare, Zanya's attack hits Meiru. "Ha~a!" "Urgh" 【Meiru's Life: 4→1】 "...... My turn... is now over." "I managed to make it through...... draw. Charge and draw." When Meiru finished drawing, Zanya pointed a finger at his set spell. "Meiru. Do you know what Art of Explosive Hades Fall's effect is?" "...... I do. If the opponent calls a monster with the same size as the monster in its soul, that monster gets destroyed, and the opponent receives 2 damage." "Yes, and right now, you're down to only 1 life remaining." "You're saying that if I call a monster with the same size as the one in its soul, it's my loss, huh." "Exactly. So, how will you respond to this?" Zanya's tone sounds as if he's testing Meiru, and Meiru replies. "That should be obvious already." "Ho? Care to share your answer?" "...... In your previous turn, you called out Gojinmaru on your field. Then, you used his effect to allow all your cards to ignore my center and attack me directly. Meaning you never intended to destroy Belial on my center at all. Although Belial did get destroyed, I'm pretty sure that was unexpected for you. And that is why, the chances of the card you put in the soul of Art of Explosive Hades Fall being size 3 like Belial is very slim. At the same time, had Belial remained on the field, there's also a low chance it's a size 2 or a size 1. Meaning, the monster in that set spell's soul is most likely a size 0...... and, one more thing." "One more?" "Other than that assumption, I have no way of winning." "...... Well said. Then... would you like to test it out?" Meiru holds out one card from his hand and hesitantly uses it. "I pay 3 gauge... and call Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon, Belial to the center!" "That's the way to go, my buddy!" The center area gets covered in darkness and Belial comes bursting out of it. "Too early to get pumped up, Belial. We still have to see if Art of Explosive Hades Fall will activate or not." The tension rises between Meiru and Zanya. They both stare at each other intensely without looking away. This is the deciding point of the game, so all their nerves are focused on this one moment. Seconds later, Zanya opens his mouth. "......― The spell... won't be activating." Meiru, without realizing it, clenched his fist tight. He was not aware of how much he missed this warm feeling that's welling up inside him. But now, he's still in the middle of a fight, and so he looks forward. "Belial!" "Just leave it to me!" "With Exterminating Evil Demonic Dragon, Belial's effect, if my life is 1, he gains penetrate, and his critical becomes 666!" Even Zanya got surprised hearing this. "666, you say?!" "Belial, attack the fighter!" "This is... my entire everything...!!" When Belial raised his gigantic right arm at the sky, a veil of darkness spread from his palm. The darkness continued to spread and eventually covered the sky. And then, a completely dark sky hung above us. "All-Out Extinction!" ''I can't think of an edgy translation for 万・象・根・絶！ Belial swings down his right arm, and the mass of darkness comes falling down the fighting stage. The entire stage was swallowed up by the darkness and all sight and sound disappeared during that moment. 【Zanya's Life: 9→0】 "...... My win." When the fighting stage disappeared and the park came back to normal, Zanya approached Meiru and offered a handshake. "That was a splendid fight." "...... Thanks." Meiru lightly takes Zanya's hand for a shake. "Actually, I also have a friend whose buddy is a demon." "Eh?" "That friend of mine dances with a demon all the time." "Dancing with a demon, that's just..." "You can't understand it. Is what you're thinking, right? Just like you, I also didn't understand him at first, and it drove me crazy, there were times when I ended up having a quarel with him, but thanks to that, my worldview expanded." "Your worldview... expanded......" "There are as many buddy relationships as there are the number of buddies out there, and I'll be looking forward to what kind of relationship you and Belial will have." "...... Um, I have one last question to ask." "Hm? What is it?" "About the card in the soul of your Art of Explosive Hades Fall, was I right?" "...... That is... something I'll just let your imagination guess." After the handshake, Zanya went back to his "work face". He starts giving instructions to his team members and they prepare to escort Belial to their headquarters. Belial reluctantly follows Zanya's directions. Watching the scene happening before his eyes, Meiru softly puts his hand on his chest. He felt a warm feeling from his hands. ◇ 　　　　◇　　　　　◇ Few months later. "Honestly, what a boring place they had me locked up in." Belial complained. "Do you even remember how many of their facilities you wrecked?" He just finished his sentence, and this is what he says. I'm listening to Belial's complaints while studying in my room. Belial continues yabbering as he moves from shadow to shadow all over my room. "...... I'm not really interested in that though." "Man, you're as dull as ever." "More importantly, while you weren't here, I received this." I show a Belial letter on my desk. It was a recommendation letter from the "World Buddy Academia" school. Seems like it's a school open for all talented buddyfighters in the world. "Well, doesn't that sound amazing? We have no reason not to attend." "Number 1 buddyfighters in Japan are also gathered there, it seems." "I don't really get it, but they're strong, right?" "Well, kind of…" "Then, the first thing we should do is beat those guys! This is the first step to changing your small world!" Now that we have a goal set, for the time being, me and Belial walk together on the same path. Just what kind of experiences are waiting for me out there, I wonder. That's something even I can't predict. End。 Category:Blog posts